The Switch
by Triple-Driple
Summary: When Verbena Hill, a rich teen socialite with a glamourous life is killed by a person with a vendetta, her long lost identical twin Kim Crawford is to take her place to figure out who killed her. But is she putting her life on the line? In the town of Seaford, trust no one.
1. Prologue: My Doppelganger

**The Switch  
By Triple-Driple**

**Prologue: My Doppelganger**

**Rated T  
Content: Violence, suggested themes and Strong Language  
Disclaimer: Kickin' It belongs to the company with Mickey Mouse ears as a logo… I last time I checked, I don't have that!**

**A/N: Welcome to my third Kickin' It story. Letters To Juliet's next chapter will be up shortly… slowly but surely, the rest of the story will come out better than the previous chapters. So this one is just a feel on how the new story will come out. I'm not revealing much since this is a prologue but all will be very clear soon. Just please read and enjoy and please comment… whether you liked it or have some constructive criticism (and I use this phrase strongly). Anything will help at this point to keep this story at its best and it was picked out by you guys,**

**So here it is:**

**Prologue: My Doppelganger**

I watched from afar as she put on my favourite white floral dress and Coco Chanel Stilettos. She had learned to walk well in them although it took a lot of practice… at least she wasn't in converse any more. I know it was her but when she was in my place, she made me shudder and shiver in fear at her not so great fashion taste.

She sat in front of my mirror and began to apply my makeup and style her hair using my products. If she kept this up no one would ever suspect she wasn't me… and that was great, if we were ever gonna find who murdered me.

Didn't I mention I'm dead?

Well, not exactly… it's an afterlife thing that you won't get used to.

"Benny, where are you?" I heard my doppelganger whisper sadly. I had to frown at that. We had only known each other for, I don't know, days before I died? Luckily she watched the video tape she got of me being strangled by my murderer. He was in a ski mask so she doesn't know who he is… I didn't know either, and to think all questions to life are answered when you're 'gone' if I may say.

I'm glad she decided to do this, she might be the best twin I ever had… did I mention that... No? Alright! Here it is then: She is NOT my doppelganger, she is my blood sister, my real twin. I, Verbena Hills has a twin and we were way too different. She was a tomboy, I was a girly girl, I have class and she doesn't. I'm a fashion icon and she is a mixture for disaster. The only thing that we're similar in is lying, acting and taking shit from no one… that's why she has kept up being in my place this long.

Kim Crawford, my twin sister, was practically a natural at acting like me and couldn't crack under the pressure of my 'friends'. And it's strange how we discovered each other.

We had this pen pal thing between Seaford High and Westfield High in Seattle and we happened to be paired together by luck. When we had to send in pictures of each other after a few letters… damn the girl looked exactly like me! Take nothing, add nothing… well except for some weird looking scar she has on her lower wrist that I don't have but she hid that well behind some bangles and charm bracelets.

We began to talk about our lives from there, about how we were separated and everything and we decided to do a bit of investigating. I learned that I was adopted by the Hills Family when I was still a baby; apparently my mum was a whack job of a whore who gave me up for adoption and kept Kim. Afterwards Kim was taken by a social worker after mum was deemed as a bad mother and from then on, Kim has been going from foster home to foster home.

A few days before my 16th birthday which was hers too, I was strangled to death by some whacko that remains discreet and anonymous… damn that bastard! She came all the way from Seattle just to come and track down my murderer… just because that whacko almost killed her too.

But she'll explain that later… to someone else. Right now, I have to go with her; she's going over to meet with my friends, Kelsey, Terra and Lindsay at the Golf Country Club owned by Lindsay's dad.

The band of girls sat on a table outside the main buildings of the golf club when a waitress walked up to their table and Lindsay ordered four glasses of coke with those little sliced lemons at the bottom to give it more fiz.

Terra drove Kim there since my car was impounded by the police… I do not wanna talk about that. Terra or 'Theresa' which is her full name is my sister… well adopted one. She is one of those raven haired beauties with million dollar smiles. Unlike the others she was really sweet and funny but obnoxious when it counts but now I cannot trust her at all, we've put all my friends on the 'Suspects list'… especially after someone had tried to strangle Kim when they went over to Kelsey's for a sleepover.

"Benny, you aren't talking," Terra said to Kim and she looked at her "And that isn't like you because all you do is 'blah, blah-blah, blah-blah'."

Kim planned out her words slowly before saying "There's nothing to talk about sis."

"With you there always is." Lindsay said, she was a brunet with dark brown eyes and was the most sarcastic girl next to me in the group "Like Mika and that new Gucci handbag of hers."

Kim inwardly rolled her eyes at the cliché statement but said something that I'd usually say "More like her new knock-off, that girl can go to different heights just to prove herself as a big shot even though she isn't."

"She's practically an ass." Kelsey laughed. She was the mean, bossy one of the group and never took no for an answer… at all.

"Speaking of ass; how was Sean's?" Terra asked Kim

"What?" Kim asked as the waitress returned with four glasses of coke on her tray and distributed one to each of them. After the Waitress was long gone, Kelsey produced some rum secretly from her backpack and spiked the drinks. Kim rolled her eyes as she thought of how it'd be if they found four 16 year olds drinking spiked drinks.

"Going back to Benny," Terra said taking a sip of her drink "We heard that Bret offered you himself as a birthday present to you yesterday… why did you leave him?"

"Did he have a third nipple or something?" Kelsey asked

"Nah-uh," Lindsay defended, slightly glaring at my twin. Sean and Lindsay had been going out until I kind of took him from her, guess she's still not over him "I've seen him up close and personal if you get me and I must say he is a dream. Why did you give him up Verbena?"

Kim looked at her with a cocked brow "I guess I wasn't willing to do it." I frowned at this statement. One of the things that was going to make them realise this wasn't me because Kim wasn't much of a 'player'. Hell! No one popped her balloon yet if you get me. I know she shouldn't be forced into my 'Unhealthy lifestyle' but she kinda had to do what she had to.

"But, it's Sean we're talking about." Kelsey said "Don't tell me you left the guy hanging?"

"Uh, ya!" Kim muttered as she tried to take a sip of the drink, hiding an inner cringe creeping up her throat. "It's not like the guy was going to get a 'pleasant' evening anyways."

"Classic Verbena," Kelsey said

"Look, I wasn't comfortable with the view of him nude so…"

"You ran for it?" Terra asked and Kim nodded

"I wonder how the poor guy feels Benny," Lindsay noted "You could've at least gave him something… so he didn't feel bad."

"Look guys, my decision is my decision, I just wasn't feeling it." Kim said and I smiled at her. She was acting like me right now.

"Is it really Sean or the Sherriff's son?" Terra smirked as Kim choked on her drink from shock as a red blush creeped on her cheeks which she was trying to hide

"What?" Kim asked "Me… and the Sheriff's son? That would be the day when Kelsey stops having hook ups each week."

"What? If the guy is cute… he is cute." Kelsey shrugged

"But if you'd actually take the chance to know the guy then I'm sure you'd have a meaningful relationship than 'woo-hoo'ing all the time." Kim stated

"Oh come on, I know a lot about the last guy I hooked up with." Kelsey said

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" Lindsay asked

"It was… uh… it…was… Tr… Tra…Tre… Tristan." The bossy one stammered

"Tristan?" Terra questioned "This is a pretty small town and the only Tristan I know is a 4th grader."

"Ooh, you're hooking up with a 4th grader? Ain't that fancy." Kim smirked and Kelsey glared at her. Kim then stood up, grabbing the handbag and said "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Why?" Lindsay asked and everyone else looked at her

"I think that's my business." Kim said as she walked away into the buildings and to the rest rooms. She practically pushed the door open so violently and rushed over to the mirrors just to try and calm down and get rid of the stress on her. I had to feel for her, people kept calling her 'Verbena' or 'Benny' and she wasn't very comfortable with that.

"How I wish you were here Verbena," Kim whispered as she began to pace from one end to another of the bathrooms. "I know I promised I'd do this but I don't know how long I can take it." She then leaned against the door of a stall and sighed "And I have no idea why I'm talking as if I'm talking to you like a I have lost it or something but sometimes… I think that you can hear and see everything I say and do." She then shook her head and rubbed her temples "It's official… I **have** gone nuts."

My phone then chimed in Kim's pocket as she picked it up and a wide smile plastered across her face as she read it.

**Hey Kim, remember we're meeting up after your little trip to the golf course with your 'buddies'. Make sure you get answers from them though.**

I sensed that she was relieved and who could blame her? The only person in town called her by her real name and she won't go insane because of it. I mean… I'd have gone nuts long ago if someone called me 'Kim', 'Kimberly' or 'Kimmy' for so long but I must admit, she is definitely giving this her complete all. If she was going to make them sing like a canary what better way to do it without them suspecting.

She tucked the phone back in her pocket before taking a deep breath and putting on her game face on. She strutted out of the bathroom in my usual fashion until she was stopped by that same waitress as she passed through the reception.

"Um, Ms. Hill." The waitress grabbed her attention

"What?" Kim asked "I'm kinda busy right now."

"I know Ms. Hill," She sighed giving her a little scarlet envelope "The receptionist said that she found this on her desk. It has no sender on it but…" She handed it over to her before walking off.

Kim curiously looked over the envelope trying to mark out any kind of familiarity until she opened the flap. She gasped when she noticed the handwriting directly on the flap which wrote 'It's me again 'Benny'." in neat cursive writing… she had received handwriting like that before and it was no surprise what was in the letter she was about to read… well the outline, not the true message. But how did the stalker know she was here… was the sicko following her?

"Is everything okay?" Kim jumped a bit but Terra laughed at her a bit "It's just me. You okay… what you got there?"

"It's nothing… one of those pricks from school who can't take a hint." Kim said, tucking away the letter into her handbag "I'll just deal with the loser tomorrow."

"Alright," Terra shrugged before grabbing hold of me "Let's get moving… Kelsey wants us to plan the next prank like… ASAFP."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Kim rolled her eyes before pulling her away back to their table. Little did they know that someone had a very… very close eye on her.

**How was that? I'll make sure to update. But please note that I'll update this one then update Letters To Juliet. The next chapter is coming along… just let me know what you think of this one. If you want me to continue now then let me know or this can just be a pilot or something and then I'll continue it when Letters To Juliet is officially done but review please. **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Scarlet Envelope

**Chapter 1: The Scarlet Envelope**

It was night time in Seaford and Kim was lying down on my bed in the Hills Mansion, looking over at everything done today. So… they went to the golf course, Kim found out absolutely nothing that could lead her closer to my death, except the letter she refuses to open. Kim sat up and got a journal from underneath my bed and opened the lock with a tiny heart shaped key I kept with my charm bracelet before reading through it.

She had passed the page she stopped and noticed some random thing I wrote in the journal '_Sometimes being suicidal is the best option… to escape this treacherous world…' _And that wasn't the only one… after a few pages once again was written _'I wonder how runaway kids are able to live their own lives… makes you wish to be them huh?' _

Kim pondered on these statements hard until she wondered out loud "Why would Verbena talk about killing herself or about running away?" After a few squabbles of the impossible to understand journal… the pages just stopped like she disappeared… well I did disappear. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that, I must've been high… I don't know. I have no memory whatsoever about my life before I was killed.

"Wait a minute!" Kim thought out loud. She put the diary down and stood up, and began pacing my room. She did this a lot when she wanted to think better… I noticed that. "What if the murderer knew that Verbena wrote that? If someone found it… they could've thought she runaway or killed herself… but who has access to Verbena's diary except me?" She wondered and this too kept me wondering. The killer might have wanted to save his or her own ass by doing that… if I wasn't found or anything.

Kim sat back down and picked up the diary once more, frustrated. There were no dates, no recent events recorded down on it. It was hard to understand and practically rubbish scribbled down. Well it means something, I just didn't want people to find out what I was thinking… boy did that come back and bite me in the ass.

The last entry was about the Turbine Prank… "Turbine?" Kim questioned as she read the statement on the diary… '_Ha! Them bitches couldn't handle that shit! Victory!'_ I also pondered on that… what the hell was I talking about? I tried hard to remember but it was just screams and terror filled shrieks… then the memory's gone. "What on earth is a Turbine prank?" Kim picked up the letter on her side of the bed and opened it up, seeing what she wanted to see. It was a picture of a turbine on the paper and beneath… more cursive handwriting. '_This was the best prank done… not sure the others would agree.'_ Kim furrowed her brows at that. Looking back and forth between the diary and the paper note in the scarlet envelope… she knew who it was referring to. "'Others' obviously means Terra, Lindsay and Kelsey…. because they're always in on the pranks… what did you do Verbena?" Kim thought out loud, kind of like the question was directed at me. I wanted to shout 'I don't know' but I wish I could. I can't remember any turbine! What was that sicko onto?

Kim took another glance at the picture and the scarlet envelope… "How did the murderer find me?" with that, a stone was hurled at the window… since the window wasn't closed, it knocked down one of my glass ornaments… much to Kim's shock.

Kim shrieked and heard a wince from outside her window. She rushed towards her window and glared at the person who threw the stone. "Jack! A simple text would've done a hell lot of good! Christ, what if anyone else in the house heard that?"

"Sorry, I thought the window was closed." Jack Brewer whispered. Jack was a tall, well built brunet… a karate and skate rat and son of the sheriff in town. To be honest he was really hot… super for that matter, maybe because he had that mysterious boy stigma to him. No one really knew where he was from or where he was headed.

"Doesn't matter," Kim whispered "I got your text earlier, come on up."

Jack nodded and hopped up on a tree surrounding my bedroom and made his way up, entering through my bedroom window. "How was the meeting with your 'friends'?" He asked, making a face at 'friends'.

"Useless," Kim sighed sitting on her bed as Jack followed suit, sitting next to her "I got nothing… except for this." Kim handed him the letter and Jack scanned through it.

"From the killer?" Jack asked and Kim nodded "It wouldn't kill him to write a name or address on this thing."

Kim chuckled a bit before he scanned through the letter "Is this the large turbine down at the old windmill in town?" Jack asked and Kim looked at him as if he asked her how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood… still, I don't get that.

"I don't know," Kim muttered "All I know is that there was a prank there,"

"I don't remember anything like that," Jack said "All I know is that the place was shut down just because of the fact that it was dangerous."

"Which is exactly why they'd use it." Kim pointed out

"I get that but… why would the others not want to talk about it?" Jack said "If the plan was as ingenious as your murderer would put it then they would talk about their victory 24/7."

"Tell me about it…" Kim rolled her eyes "They ranted about how they should drive another one of the Jameson's cars into that Canyon Drop near the ocean."

"They did that?" Jack asked and Kim nodded "They're damn lucky the Jameson's dropped their case a long time ago."

"Yeah, no shit," Kim said "Anyways, I've narrowed down my suspects and I must say it could be anyone around here."

"What makes you so sure?" Jack asked

"Because some people around here keep giving me some horrible looks," Kim said

"Your sister was no angel Kim," Jack said and Kim sighed with relief. The brunet looked at her and asked "What's with the sigh?"

"I'm just glad that someone called me Kim for once," Kim smiled but then a look of worry was replaced onto her face "Jack… What if he knows? Knows that I told you? The psychopath told me not to tell anyone and I told you and what if he comes after you? I mean… he did find me earlier today and what if he'll find you and kill you like he killed Verbena? Like he'll kill me? What if you get into a—"

"Kim, calm down!" Jack stopped me when he realised I was running out of breath "Breathe and stop." I nodded as I took a breather and sighed "Are you good now?" He asked and I nodded "You have got to stop worrying. You didn't tell me… I figured it out. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm more worried about you…" He said and Kim was able to hide the crimson shade creeping onto her cheeks. It was cute my sister was crushing on him… I think I crushed on him too but that was before I met Sean… I think?

"I'm a big girl," Kim shrugged "No one has to worry about me."

"Yeah, right… remember who saved your butt when you arrived here." Jack smirked and Kim stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature," He rolled his eyes causing her to laugh.

"Anyways… I checked out Verbena's Facebook page, her twitter page, BBM, her diary, her phone… everything is so cryptic." Kim said "It's like Pig Latin,"

"I like Pig Latin," Jack said "Okay, give me Verbena's phone."

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out my Blackberry Curve and she handed it to Jack who took it and entered Verbena's Facebook page. "When was the last time Verbena herself made an update?"

"June 24th which I think is the day I think she was killed." Kim stated and Jack sighed before putting the phone next to him on the bed.

"Kim, are you sure?" Jack asked "Because someone can spend a week without logging onto Facebook."

"Hundred… everything of hers just stopped that day." Kim stated and Jack furrowed a brow at him. Kim opened up the journal to the back page where she has been writing the log herself. "I recorded down everyone of her last conversations. On Facebook was some random post about her wanting to kill herself or run away again… I'm gonna have to re-check that one. On her twitter account, her last tweet was made that very day… to Lindsay. Then on BBM, same story… but this time she was talking to Sean. Her phone call log just kept being missed call after missed call which she never answered back… and she always calls someone back after there's a missed call."

Jack sighed, as if he didn't believe her. He picked up my phone and kept fiddling with it "I got her post from that day,"

Kim took the phone and nodded at the post "You see? She says '_Life is so hectic… sometimes I just wanna pack my bags and head down South,'_ She wrote something like that in her journal too."

"What date was that?" Jack asked

"I told you, it's like cryptic… no date on each entry. It's just there!" Kim banged her fists against the bed in frustration and Jack held her hands.

"Calm down tiger, you'll break this thing." He joked, letting go of her hands "Calm… Verbena is not this temperamental." Kim rolled her eyes as she handed the phone back to Jack. "Did you check her friend's Facebook pages?"

"I never looked," Kim shrugged

Jack then fiddled with my phone once more and said "Check this out. A conversation between Verbena, Terra, Lindsay and Kelsey on said date June 24th … Kelsey says '_Thanks Linds… without you, who knows what could've happened. You're a great friend.'_" Jack then sarcastically cooed "Aw!"

"Um… no," Kim said grabbing the phone and looking through the conversation "This was the last post of the night and Benny logged off seconds before this could reach her. Kelsey is not a touchy-feely someone if you get me… what happened that night?"

"Well, you better try and find out about that." Jack said

"And how do I keep it subtle?" Kim sighed "Firstly… we need to find out what happened with the whole turbine thing."

"I can take you down there right now if you'd like." Jack offered standing up and Kim shook her head

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow. Quinn and Alec are going to have my head if they find out I sneak out. They're already suspicious enough and almost chewed me and Terra out this morning for it so maybe I should let the heat die down." Kim stated and Jack nodded

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," Jack said and Kim smiled at him and nodded

"Goodnight." She said and Jack nodded before slipping out her window and climbing down the tree. Kim sighed as loneliness filled the room once more and she laid down on my bed, thinking some more about what she'll do next… but first order of business… get answers from her 'buddies'.


	3. Chapter 2: Gathering Suspects

**Chapter 2: Gathering Suspects**

Kim entered the halls of Seaford High, determined to get answers and draw up a suspects list. She already had the first 3 jotted down:

1. Kelsey Simmons  
2. Terra Hill  
3. Lindsay Jakes

Everyone who would be on the list would be guilty until proven otherwise. I really felt bad that Terra was on the list as well… she was younger than me by a few months and she was really nice but she could be ruthless and manipulative, so much so that she could get away with murder… but that was with the right motivation of course. But it was a possibility, because Verbena was on many occasions the favourite child and more popular than her.

Kelsey may have been bossy but the true founder of The Eris (Our group) was me. I knew what to call it because I took Mythology and figured out that Eris was a troublesome yet pretty Goddess… explaining us so well. She could pull a prank and cause trouble and still contain her femininity so well. Kelsey was also jealous of my power and popularity so it would be so if it were her.

Lindsay has been my friend ever since and to be perfectly honest, our friendship go dicey after Sean and I happened. I stole Sean from her and she is still angry about that… maybe that gave her the motive to do it. Anyone on this team could've done it… we were all an Eris and Eris was capable of anything. Kim knew this very well, after the action in the last few days; she never met a group as dangerous as us.

Speaking of Erises, Kelsey and Lindsay caught up to Kim "Hey Benny,"

"Hey Kels, Linds," Kim greeted "What are you bitches cheery about?"

"Easy on the swearing Benny," Lindsay said and Kim rolled her eyes

"Why? Is daddy watching?" Kelsey joked "Loosen up Linds."

"Anyway, we got an awesome prank idea," Lindsay said as she took a seat on the couch near the lockers and Kim and Kelsey sat with her.

"Hit me," Kim said

"How about we send Principal Funderburk a video of his car being crashed… only that it's not his but some identical Junker car at the junkyard?" Lindsay suggested "He'd be so shocked and hurt… I mean, that guy loves that shitbox of a car."

"Love it!" Kelsey shrieked and Kim shook her head

"It's a nice idea but it's like, so yesterday." Kim said

"Do you have a better idea?" The coco blonde stated

"Actually, yes." Kim retorted to Kelsey, with a bit of attitude "How about we use that old windmill… like that turbine prank?"

Lindsay's eyes widened in shock and Kelsey was giving Kim death glares. Terra then stepped in and sat near Kim "What's up?"

"This blonde bitch is expecting us to the turbine prank," Kelsey shouted and they shushed her, making sure she calmed down.

"Verbena… what has gotten into you?" Terra asked

"I was just suggesting," Kim smirked, the best she could. She didn't really like this but she needed answers "Besides, it was an awesome prank."

"We are never speaking of that prank again, bitch!" Lindsay retorted

"Who's swearing now daddy's little angel?" Kim smirked but calmed down "Okay, what went so wrong about that prank?"

"You're asking…" Terra furrowed a brow at Kim "Dude, you must've hit your head or something. We swore we would never do a prank like that again… we almost got chewed out by the police."

'Bingo!' Kim thought to herself… if the police got access to that then they must have in detail. New mission: Get the folders… and quick.

"Hey girls," Dinah Waters approached them with Donna Tobin on her side and Kim had to roll her eyes. The two were the Barbie Bitches of the school, they were so blonde although they were practically super geniuses… they just do the whole no brain act to attract boys… how disgusting.

"If ain't The Barbie Bitches," Kelsey stated "How are you brainless chicks doing?"

"Very well thank you…" Donna said "Anyways, is this another meeting of The Eris?" Donna asked sitting down with Dinah and Terra rolled her eyes.

"And it begins!" Terra muttered in annoyance "Someone would wish to have a baseball bat right about now." Kim inwardly chuckled. Back at school in Seattle, her and her best friend Julie would be mocking the two to no ends.

"You don't know this but we have killer ideas for pranks…" Dinah stated

"Which we are not interested in!" Kelsey retorted "Thanks for the offer, but we'll gladly pass." Kelsey stood up and grabbed her handbag "Now if you'll excuse us… the air in here just got—bad." Kim, Lindsay and Terra followed suit and walked away from the two and into the halls.

"Damn, those girls maybe smart but boy," Terra shook her head

"Them bitches couldn't take a hint even if you served it to them with a hot waiter." Kim said "To think they pay attention to that."

"Honey, everyone does." Kelsey said

"Hook-ups!" Kim teased in a sing-song voice and Kelsey shoved her playfully to the side where she bumped into… none other than Jack with his little sister Grace and cousin Kai. Jack only hung out with his family at school, he was a senior along with Kai and Grace was a junior just like her, but they did have a few classes together.

Kim blushed small when she bumped into her but decided to play along with what they decided "Watch where you're going Brewer!"

"Last time I checked… you were in my way Hill." Jack glared. The two pretended that they didn't know each other in school and that they hated each other intently.

"Jack… let it go; she's not worth a fight." Kai said

"She can't always get away with whatever she wants," Jack growled "If she wants to be a bitch then not to my face."

"Listen dip-shit—"

"Calm down you two…" Grace came in between both of them. Grace was a sweetie pie… which made her a lead to social suicide. "Can't you two be rational?"

"I can… don't know about her." With that he bumped past her with Kai and Grace in tow and Kim smiled inwardly at how they managed that very well. She then glared, turning back to her friends.

"Can you believe that guy?" Kim shook her head "Bastard!"

"I don't know… he's kind of cute." Lindsay stared and Kim surpassed the glare creeping onto her face. Lindsay was such a whore when she wanted to be.

"Cute like what I find in the toilet after taco night." Kim groaned in annoyance.

"Attention students," The P.A sounded and echoed through the halls "It's your Student body president Rachel Piers with a special message. The Spring Fling is up and coming so get your tickets ready! Tickets are available from Mika Hennesen and their going fast so make sure you get one for you and your date… you know I have."

"And who's her date? Her daddy?" Kelsey stated and Terra giggled. Rachel was a daddy's girl and he'd chaperone her to every event.

"Anyways, thank you… that is all." With that, the announcements were over. They continued down the halls into their class. Kim sat down near the front with Terra near her and Kelsey and Lindsay behind them. Mika came in bumped into Kim's desk, stepping on her foot.

"Sorry Verbena," Mika smirked "Didn't see you there."

"Yeah… you should see a doctor about that." Kim smirked back and Mika scowled at her.

"Anyways, I heard you and Sean are near Endsville… what a shame you let someone so sexy go." Mika stated "So you are going to the dance alone no?"

"I'm Verbena Hill… you finish the puzzle," Kim said and felt an uncomfortable cringe creep up her throat at that statement "And who are you going with? Your dear Uncle Falafel Phil?"

"Um… no." Mika tried her best to smile but it was obvious she was getting agitated.

"Well then obviously you're going alone," Kim scowled "No one would like to go out with a wannabe."

Mika glared at her and marched over to her seat. Kim handled that pretty well although she felt guilty on the inside. Kim pulled out my phone and entered the password, before going into her notepad… adding one more suspect.

4. Mika Hennesen

It was obvious that she hated me and I'm glad Kim saw it. She could've murdered me because she was jealous of my popularity ever since recently. What a wannabe!

So we have at least 4 suspects… three of which who are hiding something about a turbine prank. She went onto her contact list and picked out Walter (an alias I used for Jack) and wrote a text to him.

**Hey… remember when you told me that your dad was a sheriff and sheriffs are head of police?**

Kim waited a bit until he texted back:

**Um… yeah? What do you need?**

Kim was glad to know he was eager to help her and texted to him once more:

**I need you to get me into the police station and get Verbena's file.**

Kim didn't wait long until she got a response:

**What? Are you nuts?**

Kim rolled her eyes and texted back:

**I need to know about that Turbine prank… why the others are so deadest on wanting to leave it alone. I mean out of the three… Kelsey and Lindsay looked like they were out for the kill. Plus, they said it got to the police… you think they have it written down?**

Kim sat back as she waited for a response. Later her phone chimed and the text read:

**Of course… they have every report stated down but they don't leave them lying around. To have your report dug out then there must be a criminal offence against you… or…**

Kim's eyes widened at how Jack left her hanging like that:

**Or what damnit?!**

Kim received a response a bit faster now:

**Easy with the violence Kim… don't commit text murder. Anyways, I think I can get the files for you since my dad is on duty but you're gonna need to distract him.**

Kim was relieved and sent back a text:

**Okay, after school, we meet at the Canyon Drop to talk about what we're gonna do. See you then?**

Kim waited for a response when Sean came up to her. "You've been on that phone long? Who are you talking to?"

Kim looked up at Sean Tate… blonde Adonis and football jock. He had green eyes and a killer smile but it was a scowl now. "No one."

It was at that moment her phone chimed and Sean yanked it out of her hands and glared "'_Sure, I'll meet you then.'_ Who is this 'Walter dude? Is he the guy you have been cheating on me with?"

"No…" Kim trailed off

"Then why are you ignoring me?" Sean asked "You left me hanging on your birthday V… I knew you were cheating on me for a while now."

"But Sean—"

'Don't even try Verbena… its classic you." Sean said "Nobody messes with Benny." He glared before turning away. Kim sighed with relief and fear… 'If he knew that Verbena may have been cheating on him for a while then does that mean… maybe he did it?' Kim thought

She doesn't really know whether it's true but I was capable of many things… including affairs, I don't really remember. There was a possibility that it was him. Kim shifted to her notes and jotted him down

5. Sean Tate

"Are you okay?" Kim turned and looked at Terra "Just give him time to cool off."

Kim nodded and looked down at her suspect list before closing it and turning her phone off. She tucked it away and thought intently about. Her phone chimed once more and she opened her phone and looked at the number… no name, a private number.

She opened it and I swear… her skin turned pale white. '_I hope you see that your sister had a lot of enemies around her… even her friends. I'm watching you, every single step of the way… don't ruin your opportunity 'Benny'.'_

"Benny… you okay?" Lindsay asked her as she saw her shivering. Kelsey and Terra stopped talking and turned to see Kim pale white… as snow.

"I… need the bathroom!" Kim said as she sprinted out into the halls and through the school's main door. She leaned against the wall near the hall and began to breathe heavily in and out. She closed her eyes and tried to close reality but it was cut when someone grabbed her neck from behind and began to strangle her.


	4. Chapter 3: A Near Death Experience

**Chapter 4: A Near Death Experience**

Kim began to gasp for air as someone was strangling her from behind. She snapped her eyes shut and tried to remove the hands from her neck which were covered in big black leather gloves. Kim flexed her lower leg back and the heel of her foot connected painfully with the attacker's knee.

"You don't play fair do you?" The Killer said… the killer's voice modulated behind his ski-mask. Kim didn't even look back, she groaned as she tried to move the person's hands from her neck. "I told you bitch! Follow my rules and no one gets hurt but you disobey me!" Kim whimpered at the killer's voice as it threatened her maliciously, tightening the grip around her neck.

"This time, you better listen to me! I'm watching you Kimberly Beulah Crawford!" With that, the Killer let go of her and ran for it. By the time Kim turned around, the killer was gone.

She breathed in and out, gasping for air as she leaned against the wall… a tear flowing down her cheek. She looked into the hall way, no one. She breathed in and out rapidly and coughed violently, choking on her spit. I swear to God… who is that guy? She quickly wiped off the tear from her eye and breathed in and out heavily, removing herself from the wall.

"He did what?" Jack remarked after Kim told him the story of what happened in school earlier that day. Jack was driving Kim down to the police station in his old pick up from the canyon drop. I cringed at the hideous beige colour of the car… God I'd die if anyone saw me in that… well I did die but… you get me.

"You heard me… he walked up right behind me and strangled me." Kim said "Said I should follow the rules or else I'll end up like Verbena."

"Okay…" Jack muttered "Did you see his face?"

"If I did, don't you think I would've lodged a report or something?" Kim told him with her 'in a matter of fact' tone.

"Or something… not like my dad and the other police would've listened anyways." Jack reminded "Remember that night?"

"Don't remind me." Kim muttered in annoyance as she looked out through the windshield. She leaned back into her seat and breathed in heavily "I hate this."

"Hate what?" Jack asked

"Everything…" Kim said "My sister is dead; her friends are complete sluts, her boyfriend practically hates me because I left him hanging on my birthday, stark naked and embarrassed. Lots of people in this town hate me because they think I'm Benny and did I forget the fact that my twin's killer will be my killer unless we leave this case or solve it fast enough."

Jack sighed and removed one hand from the steering wheel. "It's not your fault. You're doing this because you have this undeniable connection with your sister and that isn't wrong." He released a small chuckle at a thought "Hell! I don't think Benny would've done the same… even if she did, she wouldn't have gotten this far."

"I'm just doing what I can." Kim said

"Well it's really thoughtful." He said, taking Kim's hand into his free one, Kim felt a small heat creeping onto her cheeks and tried keeping them in check… praying Jack didn't notice. "Don't get annoyed with this town so fast… I've lived here my whole life and I'm not complaining— even though I wanna." Kim giggled a bit at that statement. Jack rolled his eyes at the blonde and continued "You're tough, so was Verbena but she wouldn't even lift a finger to save her own life. You should be lucky… you're different from your sister, from all the other girls in this town. You're _real_."

Now Kim was as red as a fire truck… smiling like a drunk imbecile. I only laughed as I watched… she's got it bad! "Thank you…" Was all that could escape Kim's lips as she tried to hide her stupid expression. Jack nodded, keeping his eyes towards the windshield. Kim then thought about it and then spoke "But I'm not the only real girl in this town… there's your sister Grace."

"That's why I don't mention her… she's my sister." Jack stated. I nodded in agreement… I didn't really know Grace but she was the sweetest little thing.

"And there's Terra." Kim said "I don't want her to be a suspect. She's so nice when Lindsay and Kelsey aren't around. Especially since I break away from being Verbena for a little and help her out." She then looked down to her knees and spoke "All she ever wanted was to be noticed. She lived in the shadow of Verbena even though she is way ore smart and well behaved. Maybe because Verbena was adopted."

I frowned after I heard that. I have been mean and cruel to Terra for as long as I can remember and I felt sorry for it but point is… I can't say it. I was just glad that Kim's sisterly nature was making up for it.

"Terra got the best grades," Kim continued "She was the angel of the family… but when Verbena gets her first B, her parents buy her a car. Terra can only sit there and watch as Alec and Quinn shower her with gifts. Terra gets almost nothing close to what she gets. Her car was second hand from the junkyard which she fixed up with her uncle Rudy."

"That's sad." Jack said "Considering how bitchy your sister was… no offence."

"None taken really." Kim said, realising her hand was still in Jack's. She cleared her throat as she tried to wiggle out of his hold. Jack looked down and realised that he was still holding her arm and moved it away sheepishly, looking back at the windshield.

"Sorry," He said apologetically as the two continued down to the police station in silence.

"Sir," Lyle Brewer looked up from his paperwork and smiled at Jack as he entered the Police station. "Son, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Well… I was told by Kai that you wanted me here this afternoon." Jack responded and Lyle looked at him.

"Jackson, I never called you here." Lyle said

"That's funny 'cause Kai told me that he saw a man enter the police station yesterday while it was unattended and walk out with a bunch of bags." Jack said "I thought you were investigating."

"What?" Lyle asked in shock

"Maybe we should check the back." Jack suggested "Just to make sure that Kai was telling the truth."

"Alright son…" Lyle stood up and led Jack to the back.

Once they were out of an eye… Kim sprung up from behind the door and ducked down and searched through the filing cabinet.

" F, G, …" She whispered softly as she went through "H," She smiled as she pulled the drawer out. "Hill, Alec… Hill, Quinn… Hill, Terra… got it." She smiled triumphantly as she pulled out my file and searched through it until something caught her eye… an old news article. '_Tragedy At The Old Windmill'. _I looked at the title in shock… what the hell did that mean?

'_Verbena and Terra Hill, Kelsey Simmons, Lindsay Jakes, Dinah Waters and Donna Tobin were involved in a freak accident at the Old Windmill when one of the turbines went haywire during their science exploration…'_

"What?" Kim questioned under her breath until she heard Lyle's voice from a distance. She stuffed the paper into her pocket and placed the file back into the cabinet, closing it. She ran out of the Police Station and into safety just in the nick of time as Jack and his dad returned.

"Whatever Kai tried to pull… I'll get him for it." Lyle sighed in annoyance "Unacceptable behaviour."

"I know right?" Jack shook his head in fake disappointment "Well, go easy on the guy. Bye sir." With that, he strutted out of the station.

I took he time to stop watching Kim and think… the screams, freak accident… turbine… it all came back to me:

**Flashback**

_I drove my red Mercedes Benz CLK-500 down to the old abandoned Windmill with Lindsay seated next to me and Terra, Kelsey and the Barbie bitches squeezed in the back. I was annoyed that Lindsay invited them along when we were on our way to our next meeting for 'The Eris' which the Barbies were interrupting… as fucking usual._

"_I'm like… totally smooshed!" Dinah complained and I rolled my eyes before whispering to Lindsay as I drove down the dirt road._

"_We just had to bring them didn't we Linds?" I complained_

"_Sorry Benny," Lindsay said "I just had to invite them since they knew what was going on."_

"_Ever heard of a little phrase that says 'No bitch'?" I questioned as I turned on the radio with Miley Cyrus' 'Wrecking ball' playing through the speakers._

"_Ooh! I love this song!" Donna squealed as her and Dinah began to sing along. I rolled my eyes and muttered:_

"_They just had to put this Disney Channel Reject on," I muttered_

"_You're telling me…" Terra muttered "To think I used to love Hannah Montana before she became a hooker."_

"_She was a good girl… then she crossed over to the prostitute zone." Kelsey laughed_

"_More like ran at full speed," I laughed_

"_I don't know… I kinda like this song…" Lindsay said as she quietly chanted 'You hit me like a wrecking ball,' under her breath along to the song._

"_How'd daddy feel if he heard you listening to the washed up Pop princess turned whore?" I laughed and she rolled her eyes "Maybe this is why you invited Barbie dum and Barbie dee."_

"_Who are they?" Dinah asked_

"_Bitch, don't act like you don't know." I said in annoyance_

"_They're calling us by insults…" Donna said in excitement "We're finally Erises!" They both squealed in excitement. I shook my head as I stopped by the old windmill._

"_Don't hold your breath," Terra rolled her eyes "Why did we stop?"_

"_We're here." I then stepped out of the car and the others followed… Terra and Kelsey relieved they could finally breathe real air and not Barbie air. I led them inside and into one of the turbine rooms before closing the door._

"_This is perfect for our next prank…" I said with a mischevious smirk "It'll scare our next victim's brains out."_

"_I like it…" Lindsay said as the others agreed._

"_Yeah… seems awesome." Dinah said_

"_So, who's the victim?" Donna asked_

"_None of your damn business." Kelsey said_

"_Maybe I should go try out the controls," I said walking over to the panel at the edge of the circular room._

"_Are you sure this thing is safe?" My little sister asked, getting second thoughts "I mean… there's a reason why this place was shut down right?"_

"_Of course…" I said going over to the valve_

"_Stop being such a kill-joy." Kelsey said_

"_Yeah…"Donna chorused_

"_Kill-joy." Dinah followed and Terra said_

"_I wonder how much effort it'd take to drop-kick you right about now." Terra glared and Donna squealed before taking cover behind Dinah who was also defenceless to the angry raven head._

_I laughed at the exchange and turned the valve and the giant turbine began at low speed. "You see Terra… it works, and it's safe."_

_The turbine then picked up to a higher speed as it began to pull things towards it. "Um… is this supposed to happen?" Linds asked and I shook my head_

"_No… I tried it before and it never did this!" I shouted in terror as it increased speed and it began to pull us towards it._

"_Verbena… turn it off!" Kelsey shouted and I fought the force pulling me back and tried turning the valve but it pulled off._

"_Um… guys… you're not gonna like this…" I said showing them as I held onto where the valve used to be._

"_What?" Kels shouted "Try the door Ter!"_

_Terra moved to the door and tried to jiggle the handle but it just broke off like the valve. "What the fuck?" Terra threw it to the floor and tried to fight the wind pulling them back._

"_We're gonna die." Dinah cried and I shook my head_

"_We aren't gonna die!" I shouted back as I saw the Barbie bitches panicking._

"_Benny I swear if this is a prank… I will kill you!" Kelsey shouted_

"_It isn't a prank!" I shouted_

"_Say you swear!" Terra said_

"_I swear by The name of The Eris!" I shouted… that was our way of showing that things got out of hand. We promised we'd say it when we were in a situation like this and we weren't behind it._

"_Okay… we're doomed." Donna shouted as she felt herself moving backwards with the others. We all screamed in terror as we felt ourselves being pulled back to the turbine._

"_Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Terra screamed and so did the others. I smirked as we moved closer to the blades and I laughed._

"_Why are you laughing?" Kelsey shouted "Can't you see we're about to be blade meat?"_

"_I got ya all you pansies!" I lauged as I revealed a small remote from my shorts pocket and pressed on the big red button and the turbine stopped abruptly and we all fell to the floor. "In your face bitches! I got you good." I said as we stood up "So tell me… was that genius or was that genius?"_

"_Verbena… what the fuck were you thinking?" Kelsey shouted "You could've gotten us fucking killed."_

"_We almost died shit for brains!" Terra shouted_

"_But that was the point… to scare you!" I retorted_

"_Scare us?" Donna said "My life was flashing right before my eyes."_

"_Exactly." I said_

"_You need a psychologist you goddamn psycho!" Linds shouted "We. Could. Have. DIED!"_

"_Look it was awesome… right Dinah?" I turned to her since she was the only one who hadn't spoken. I became worried when I didn't hear her… knowing I'd hear a response in like two seconds. "Dinah?" _


End file.
